Money Brought
by Female Phenom
Summary: Stephanie tries to weasel her way back in.


Money Bought  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Vince and Stephanie belong to themselves and the song belongs to Nickleback.  
  
Authors note: I heard this song and the 'billion-dollar princess' sprung to my mind. Hope you like it and Please Review!  
  
  
  
Ever statement with her mouth she could tie in a knot  
  
Favourite trick she does, One in ten that she's got  
  
Making friends, setting trends, hardly having to try  
  
All the looks, by the book, best that money can buy  
  
Vince stared at the spectacle in front of him a mixture of disappointment, disgust and disbelief on his face. This 'meeting' had started simply enough. She'd had a copy of her contract and had looked ready to discuss things, and discuss they had. In a calm, sensible, mature way, but as with every conversation they had when she got denied it had quickly deteriorated in to her screaming, throwing a tantrum like a child. "Christ" he thought "Maybe it was her that taught Christian how to throw tantrums, she's good at making an ass of herself"  
  
Look what your money bought  
  
It's all that she's got  
  
It keeps her company  
  
Straight from Mom and Daddy  
  
Is this what I've been doing all these years, cultivating this brat? It was true that she'd always had it easier than Shane had, after all she was 'Daddy's Little Girl' but he didn't think he'd been that bad. Maybe he had given her too much, maybe he should have made her work harder for her money, to keep her in the lifestyle she was used to. Maybe, he thought maybe…  
  
Last chance to dance, I'll be back at the bar  
  
Shakin' hands, nice to meet you, I don't know who you are  
  
She has a toke and makes a joke about the alley man  
  
Never pleasured from the treasure in a garbage can  
  
"Daddy! You have to find a way to let me back in! Stephanie screeched her eye's blazing "It was only a verbal agreement, declare it void"  
  
"I can't do that" He replied keeping his voice level though he just wanted to smack some sense into her. Not that he wanted her back in the WWF. He'd only just got her out and he was damned if he was gonna make it easy for her to get back in. He replayed past performances in his head. Her begging, clinging to the ring posts, and screeching! That voice he thought, could deafen bats! She still didn't know that it was him that had sent security to fetch her and he planned to keep it that way. After all if Linda found out his ass would be dead.  
  
Look what your money bought  
  
It's all that she's got  
  
It keeps her company  
  
Straight from Mom and Daddy  
  
He thought back to all the times he'd given into her before. Too many times! With Shane, he'd had the decency to take it like a man and walk out with some pride! Stephanie, However always came crawling back! It was so annoying, She was so annoying! The only times she stood up to him was when she had another man to cling onto! Whether it was poor Hunter or Shane, she needed a safety net, something to fall back on! Then if the net went she came back to where she started, his office! Did he really seem that gullible? So pathetic that he would just open her back with open arms? The last time he'd stuck up for her, Hunter had punched him for his troubles. He looked at the creature in front of him, for that's what she was, a creature. A screaming, screeching, shrieking thing that he was responsible for! Was he really responsible for creating this, was this 'billion-dollar brat' his creation? If so then move over Frankenstien, A Mr Hyde, his monster was really mush scarier.  
  
Ever statement with her mouth she could tie in a knot  
  
Favourite trick she does, One in ten that she's got  
  
Making friends, setting trends, hardly having to try  
  
All the looks, by the book, best that money can buy  
  
"Daddy is there really nothing you can do?" She sniffled. Water works now is it, he thought despairingly "Absolutely nothing?"  
  
"I will see what I can do" He mumbled. He wasn't admitting defeat but if it got her out of his office he'd say anything, it was then that he had a flash of genius "Why don't you go and see Mr Flair? He may find a job for you"  
  
"Do you think so? Daddy, its just, I want to work with you"  
  
"Look as I said I'll se what I can do!" Finally she might go, but he doubted it. To his surprise she stood up, extending her hand to him and gave him a slight smile.  
  
"Oh well," she sighed inwardly "it was worth a try" Vince looked at her and she saw his eyes soften, Now she thought to leave him alone to his guilt "I guess I can try with Flair" and with that she left, knowing that within a week her father would be on the phone to her begging that she would come back.  
  
A/N So what did you think? Tell me? Go on, review I dare you! It's gotta be worth a second of your time! Please! 


End file.
